


If You Just Realized

by trustsyous (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, angsty (just a bit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trustsyous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Height was always a flaw in Louis’ eyes, but maybe Harry can change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Just Realized

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it. I finally wrote smut. I’m so proud. I know the titles shit, but... Oh well(: Feedback is always welcome!<3

Louis’ P.O.V.

Today the boys and I have an interview with Sugarscape. I was happier to go to this interview, because they always made it interesting. I just hoped that todays’ interview was the same.

“Babe? You ready to go?” Harry said, as he proceeded to walk into my bathroom.

“Yeah, I’m just fixing my hair. Gimme a minute.” I muttered, looking into the mirror. I straightened up and put on my jumper.

“You look amazing, baby.” Harry told me, coming up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, placing his chin on his hands.

I absolutely hated the fact the Harry was taller than me. It’s horrible when I want to initiate a kiss, because even on my tippy toes he’s a good length taller than me.

“Thanks, love.” I said, before unwrapping myself from his arms and went into our shared hotel room.

“Lou? Are you okay?” Harry asked, concern evident in his voice. I didn’t want to worry him, but I didn’t want to reveal my annoyance in our height difference. It will just end in constant teasing.

“Uh- yeah. I’m fine. Never been better.” I muttered, grabbing my phone and wallet, and placing them in my back pocket. I then proceeded to look through the drawers for the hotel room key.

Harry walked up to me and grabbed my hands. “Don’t you dare lie to me.” He replied, looking straight into my eyes with that damn look that said ‘you know better than to lie to me’.

“I’m not, just leave it be. Alright, Haz?” I mumbled, and looked away from his eyes.

Harry just sighed and walked into the other room.

I let out a breath I didn’t realize I had been holding in. I walked out of the hotel room and into the living area. The boys were in there; Zayn and Liam were on there phones. Niall was eating, and Harry was just staring at the ground.

“You ready to go?” Niall asked, getting up from his spot at the kitchen, on a stool.

“Yeah. We’re gonna be late if we don’t leave now.” Liam said, grabbing his jacket and following Zayn and Niall out the door.

“Hey, Louis?” Harry asked, still looking at the floor.

“Yeah, babe?” I replied, feeling guilty for how I acted towards him.

“I’m sorry, can we please just forget about the whole disagreement in our room?” He said, looking up at me finally.

“Yeah, sure. I’m sorry, too.” I said, walking over and giving him a kiss. He pressed his lips harder against mine, and I moaned. Harry took this as a sign and pushed me against the wall.

“Ugh.” I groaned, as Harry trailed his lips down my neck. I threaded my fingers through his hair.

“Really, you guys? After I just said we are gonna be late?” Liam interrupted out make-out session.

“What can I say, Li? He’s just too irresistible.” Harry said, winking at me. I blushed at his words. Liam turned around and walked out of the room, shaking his head, muttering about how much of insatiable animals we actually were.

I gasped for air. “I swear to god. Harold Edward Styles, you will be the death of me.” I told him, while I straightened my self up. I didn’t want it to look as if I had just been making out with someone. Even though I had been.

“I’ll try not to kill you, babe. Can’t promise anything. I’m just a natural charmer.” He said mockingly.

“You’re such a twat.” I mumbled, and turned around to walk out the door. Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. His mouth was right by my ear.

“Yeah. But I’m your twat.” He whispered, and then let go of me. He then walked out the door. I followed quickly behind.

~*~

“So, boys. How is the Take Me Home Tour Rehearsals coming along?” The overly-cheerful interviewer asked. She wasn’t bad to look at. If I didn’t have Hazza, I probably would have asked her out. She had dirty blonde, curly hair, and bright blue eyes. Her cheekbones were very defined and she was overall very cute. She looked about 21-ish, but I wasn’t sure.

“It’s going fabulous, actually. We are super excited for this tour.” Liam said, excitement in his voice.

“That sounds wonderful! Now, my next question for you guys is: What is Larry Stylinson?” She asked us, smiling.

“Well, it’s a conspiracy theory that some of our fans have made up. They genuinely think that Harry and I are in a relationship. Not only that, but they are incredibly rude to my girlfriend, Eleanor.” I said, faking annoyance. I didn’t have to look at Harry to know what his face looked like. It probably was stone, expressionless. I absolutely hated these questions, because I know they hurt Harry.

“Well, if you guys were a couple, you would fit together perfectly.” She laughed, and I was confused as to what she meant.

“What do you mean?” I asked her.

“Well, you’re height is a lot shorter than Harry’s, so you would fit right into him.” She explained.

“Yeah, Louis is pretty short.” Harry said, and my eyes were starting to water. I couldn’t help it. This was the second time today that my height has caused me distress.

The interviewer and Harry kept making comments about my height, but Niall, Liam, and Zayn knew how much it affected me. They just laughed it off, and Niall put his arm around me and squeezed my shoulder. I know he feels bad, but this isn’t Niall’s fault. It’s my own.

I wasn't really paying attention to the interview, just staring off into space. Harry must have known something was up, when I didn't get out of my chair after the interview aaas over. 

"Boo?" He said, looking at me with concern for the second time that day.

"What?" I said, cut and short.

"Hey, babe. What's wrong?" He said, softly. 

"Nothing, Harry. Just let it be." I told him, getting up from my chair and following the boys out of the room.

It was going to take about an hour and a half to get home, so I decided to sleep. I was sitting next to Zayn, so I laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep. 

I woke up to the sound of whispering, so I just kept pretending to be asleep. 

"I don't understand, Li. He's been blowing me off and ignoring me. He called me Harry, for fucks sake. He never calls me Harry. I don't know what I did." Harry whispered. I was hoping one of the boys would tell him, so I didn't have to. 

"Harry, it's because of his height." Niall whispered back. 

"What do you mean, Ni?" He replied, sounding genuinely confused. 

"The interview, H. You were making fun of his height in the interview. That's one of the few things he insecure about, and you made fun of him, your lover, in an interview." Zayn told him, sighing at the end. I could feel his body move as he talked.

"Oh shit. What have I done?" Harry said, and I heard him slouch back into the seat. 

"You have to fix this, Harry. We can't do anything. I mean, he seemed upset when he come out of your guys' room this morning. 

"I know, I know. He wouldn't tell me why. All I did was hug him. But, I think it was because of his height at the time." Harry whispered, putting all the pieces in place.

I drifted back to sleep, hoping he wouldn't try to make it up to me. I just wanted to forget about it, to be honest.

~*~

"Louis. Louis. C'mon you have to get up." I hear a deep accent say.

"Hm?" I mumbled. 

"C'mon, Lou. I can't carry you, I have to help Niall carry in his Nando's." Zayn replied. 

I opened my eyes, and saw we were back at the hotel. Liam and Harry were already out of the car, so it was just me, Niall, and Zayn. I got out of the car, and walked into the hotel. Liam and Harry were waiting for us. 

I continued to walk past them, ignoring Harry. I could feel him stare at me as I walked away, and into the elevator. As soon as I was on our floor, I raced down the hallway and into the shared suite. 

The room was trashed from us getting ready this morning, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I walked into mine and Harry's room and crawled into my side of the bed, after stripping down to my boxers. 

The blinds and door were shut, so I was in complete darkness. If I put my hand in front of my face, I would't be able to see it. I heard the boys come into the flat, and footsteps were approaching the door. I pretended to be asleep, again.

"Lou?" Harry said, walking into the room. 

I didn't answer, I just evened out my breathing. I was hoping he would just go away; I didn't want to talk to him. 

"Boo bear." He said, once more. I continued to ignore him. 

He sighed and walked over to my side of the bed. He turned on the light and was staring at me. 

"Babe." He said, and I couldn't fake being asleep anymore. 

"What the hell do you want, Harry?" I sneered, and flipped over so that my back was to him. 

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I know your height is something you hate, but I absolutely love it." Harry said, rubbing my back.

"Just stop, Harry. I know you don't love it." I told him. 

"Yes, I do. You wanna know what I love the most? What I love the most is when your withering underneath me when I pound into you. I love how I can hold your hips tight with one hand when you ride me." Harry said, kissing my neck. I moaned, and flipped over so that I was facing him. 

"F-fuck Haz." I groaned out. 

"I love you so much, Boo." He said, as he got up and stripped down to his boxers. 

"I love you to- oh fuck." I whimpered out. Harry pulled my boxers down, and engulfed my member in his tight, wet heat. 

He started to bob his head up and down; going faster and faster. 

"S-stop. I-i'm gonna c-cum." I stuttered out. He stopped, and then got off the bed to go get a condom and lube.

Harry came back onto the bed, and lubed up a finger. "Tell me if it starts to hurt, baby." He said, gently pushing a finger past my first ring of muscles. 

There was a bit of pain, not to bad. He started to pump them in and out. I moaned as the feeling. 

"Are you ready for another one?" Harry asked me, and I could barely form a sentence.

"More. Please -god- more" I begged, and he then pushed in two more fingers. 

"Please. I need you, Haz. Please." I pleaded, and he pulled out his fingers. I whimpered at the empty feeling. Suddenly, there was something poking at my entrance. A searing pain started to rip me in half. 

"Oh fuck, Lou. You're so-god-damn tight." Harry moaned, tightening his grip on my hips.

Harry stayed still for a moment. "Fucking hell, Haz. Move." I whimpered out. 

Harry started to push in slowly, then gradually got faster. I knew I was close, and so was Harry. Suddenly, Harry slowed down a bit. 

"I love you so much, babe. I have never wanted to hurt you. I don't want you to ever feel this way again, and you not tell me, alright? You're absolutely perfect the way you are." Harry whispered in my ear, still thrusting into me; hard and slow. 

"Cum for me, babe." He mumbled, and started to pump my shaft. 

A constant stream of 'hazhazhaz' and 'yesyesohgodrightthere' was pouring out of my mouth. It only took 3 more thrusts, before I was coming in-between out stomachs. 

"C'mon, babe. Cum for me." I said, raking my nails down his back. 

"Fuck- Lou." Harry groaned, and came in the condom. 

Harry sloppily thrust into me, riding out our highs. 

"I love you." Harry said, while throwing the condom in the trash bag, and wiping our chests off. He then climbed back into bed.

"I love you too, Haz." I replied, before cuddling up into his chest. I was extremely exhausted, and was about to fall asleep. 

"Another reason why I love your height." He muttered after a few moments of silence. 

"What do you mean?" I asked him, opening up my eyes.

"I can just cuddle you into my chest, and protect you. It's a good feeling, babe." Harry said, and held me tightly. 

I didn't say anything. I realized something though. At times, my height may be an inconvenience. However, at times like these. I really loved it.


End file.
